Scarlet Nightmare
by Mochi The Lynx
Summary: De una noche de Halloween normal puede convertirse en una pesadilla, ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN. FELIZ HALLOWEEN (otra vez).


**Hola a todos, acá les traigo un especial de Halloween… ''Scarlet Nightmare'', perdón si no tiene buena redacción y si es muy malo, además de que combina humor con terror. Es mi primer fic de terror, además de ser mi primer One-Shot, también pondré a mis personajes en la historia ;). Bueno ahora las advertencias.**

**ADVERTENCIA 1: Humor primero, después el horror y el gore.**

**ADVERTENCIA 2: Violencia y escenas gore a medio fic, leer con precaución (no lo hagan, no da miedo)**

**ADVERTENCIA PARA MI: Voy a aparecer, ME VA A DOLER T.T.**

**OoooooooooooooooO**

''**Scarlet Nightmare''**

Hoy es un día muy especial, está atardeciendo y se ven niños disfrazados pidiendo dulces a sus vecinos y amigos, es Halloween. Todos están riéndose y corriendo por las travesuras de lanzar huevos si no reciben dulces y los vecinos algunos contentos y otros molestos, pero no nos centraremos en esas historias, nos adentraremos en una pesadilla.

Sonic, el héroe de Mobius, también se unió a esta fiesta, se puso un poco de maquillaje (marica XD na mentira), una camisa y una capa, un poco de sangre de mentira y listo, una vampiro salido del horno. Agarro una bolsa con huevos y otra para los dulces, acordó con sus amigos en verse en la fuente para ir todos juntos a pedir dulces.

Sonic: (cerrando la puerta de su casa) Mejor me doy prisa que llego tarde jeje.

Después de lo dicho salió corriendo a máxima velocidad para que en 5 segundos llegara a la fuente, ahí se encontró con Amy, que tenía un vestido negro con verde oscuro hasta las rodillas con un sombrero de bruja, y con Tails que tenía una capa de color blanco con una remera también blanca y la cara con un poco de maquillaje también blanco.

Tails: Hola Sonic, buen disfraz de vampiro jajá.

Sonic: Gracias, ¿de qué se supone que estas disfrazado vos eh? Estas más pálido con ese maquillaje.

Tails: (haciendo pose de fantasma) Soy un fantasma y te perseguiré hasta la muerte buuu jajá.

Amy: Tails eso no es gracioso, además que tu traje es fácil, a mí me costó mucho hacerlo.

Sonic: Igualmente estás muy linda mi brujita (le guiña el ojo).

Amy: (sonrojada) ¿de verdad piensas eso Sonic?

¿?: Parece que llegue tarde a la reunión.

Cuando todos voltean ven a Knuckles envuelto en tiras de tela como una momia, pero de la tribu equidna XD.

Sonic: Vaya Knuckles, esta vez viniste con algo bueno, al año pasado nos reímos mucho cuando viniste de payaso jajá.

Knuckles: Eso ya paso hace un año, DEJA DE MOLESTARME CON ESO ERIZO TONTO. (Ya tenía una venita en la frente)

Sonic: Wow, tranquilo que ya te pareces a Shadow.

Shadow: ¿Dijiste algo de mi Faker?

Rouge: Ay, vamos Shadow no seas tan enojón.

Shadow: Hmp.

Shadow solamente vino con una tiara con unos cuerno y una cola de diablo, un disfraz fácil, mientras que Rouge venía con una camisa con escote blanca con una falda negra y una capa roja, como simulando ser también un vampiro.

Sonic: Jajá, al parecer tengo una ''hermana'' este Halloween jajaja.

Rouge: Tomare eso como un ''me gusta tu disfraz''.

Knuckles: Si ese es tu disfraz, no era necesario que lo hicieras, ya eres una vampira, pero en vez de chupar sangre, te ''chupas'' las joyas.

Rouge: Esta vez no caeré en tus trucos, además que al venir he visto personas con disfraces que de verdad dan miedo.

Knuckles: Bah, yo no asustare así de fácil.

De pronto, unos brazos se asomaron por los hombros del equidna, estos dos brazos tenían algunas heridas, pero eran muy reales. Knuckles sintió como una cara se dirigía a su oído derecho (¿tiene oído?).

¿?: (Con tono aterrador) Knu… ckles… cerebro…

Knuckles: (se zafa del agarre y se corre) AHH, UN ZOMBIE.

¿?: Jajaja, no puedo creer que te asustaras con eso jajaja.

Todos ven a una lince color amarillo con pelo marrón oscuro despeinado sujetado con dos coletas, tenía puesta una remera manga corta algo rasguñada color negro y un pantalón igual, tenía unos zapatos algo parecidos a los de ballet, en su cara tenia algunos cortes y estaba un poco pálida, tenía un disfraz de zombi.

Sonic: Wow Mochi, este año viniste genial.

Mochi: Gracias, bueno vamos a pedir dulces ¿no? Que tengo hambre.

Todos: ¡Sí!

OoooooooooooooooO

Sonic, Tails y Knuckles tocan la puerta de una casa, esperando ansiosos la respuesta del dueño.

Señor: ¿SI?

Los tres: Dulce o Travesura.

Señor: (entregándole dulces a cada uno) Claro, aquí tienen.

Tails: Muchas gracias.

El señor les cierra la puerta, y los tres se dirigen a la puerta de al lado, vuelven a tocar la puerta pero de esta sale un viejo con cara de amargado.

Los tres: Dulce o Travesura.

Viejo: Bah (les cierra la puerta con mucha fuerza)

Sonic: (mirada maligna y sacando un huevo de la bolsa) Chicos, ya saben qué hacer.

Los dos: (asintiendo con la cabeza) Si.

Después de unos segundos, la puerta del viejo estaba llena de huevos. El viejo sale al ver el desastre de su puerta y ve tres siluetas corriendo, tratando de alejarse.

Viejo: (gritando) OIGAN, REGRESEN AQUÍ INUTILES.

A lo lejos se ve a Sonic, Tails y Knuckles riéndose a más no poder.

Sonic: Jajaja, le dimos una lección jajaja.

OoooooooooooooooO

Amy va caminando sola viendo a que casa iba a preguntar hasta que choca con alguien, un zorro color café con pelaje marrón oscuro, tenía el pelo despeinado atado a una coleta pequeña, tenía una remera blanca con mangas cortas color rojo, tenía unos jeans y unos zapatos negros. Para el disfraz solo tenía un cuchillo de plástico en la cabeza.

Amy: Félix.

Félix: Hola Amy, o debería decir hola señora bruja. ¿Qué haces aquí sola? ¿Verificando las casas?

Amy: Si, ¿me acompañas?

Félix: Claro, estoy muy aburrido.

Diez minutos más tarde

Los dos: Dulce o Travesura.

Señora: Claro, no hay problema. (Les entrega un collar de cereales)

Félix: Muchas gracias.

La señora les cierra la puerta y los dos miran sus bolsas confundidos y algo indignados.

Amy: Ya vamos como 8 casas… Y TODAS NOS DAN COLLARES DE CERALES.

Félix: Tal vez se le agotaron las ideas.

Amy: (suelta un suspiro) Vamos a otra casa.

OoooooooooooooooO

Shadow y Rouge iban a tocar la puerta de una persona pero a Shadow…

Shadow: Yo no soy bueno pidiendo dulces, después de lo que paso en la casa anterior.

_Flashback_

_Shadow le toca la puerta a un señor, este no tenía muchos ánimos de pedir dulces (Shadow)_

_Shadow: (casi sin animo) Dulce o Travesura._

_Señor: Uf (le da un solo caramelo y le cierra la puerta)_

_Shadow: (con aura deprimente) solo… uno._

_Fin Flashback_

Rouge: Es que estabas muy serio, mira yo voy a hacerlo primero y luego lo haces tú para que veas como se hace ¿sí?

Shadow solo se aparta de la puerta a esperar a que el dueño salga a atender a Rouge, cuando sale Rouge pone ojitos de perrito tierno.

Rouge: (con la voz suave y tierna) Dulce o truco por favor.

Dueño: Ay, que tierna eres (le da una buena cantidad de caramelos y cierra la puerta)

Rouge: (dirigiéndose a Shadow) ¿ves? Es así de fácil.

Shadow solo mira confundido y se dirige a la puerta y la golpea. Espera que el dueño vaya a salir de vuelta y cuando lo hace pone ojitos de borreguito tierno y baja las orejas (da ternura con solo pensarlo X3)

Shadow: (con voz tierna) Dulce o Travesura.

Dueños: O POR DIOS QUE TERNURITA, TEN ESTO (y le entrega el doble de caramelos que a Rouge y le cierra la puerta)

Rouge solo queda sorprendida, no por la cantidad de dulces, sino la actitud que tomo el erizo negro, algo que parecía que nunca iba a pasar.

Rouge: Emm, lo hiciste bien sigamos con la otra- Shadow solo asiente.

OoooooooooooooooO

Mochi iba caminando y se detiene en una casa, toca la puerta y espera que la persona aparezca.

Anciana: ¿Si?

Mochi: Dulce o travesura.

Anciana: Perdón pero no tengo caramelos, pero ten una banana (le entrega la banana y cierra la puerta)

Mochi: Bueno, a la otra casa. (Toca la puerta de la segunda casa y le abre un señor) Dulce o Travesura.

Señor: No tengo caramelos pero te doy esta banana. (Y se la entrega y cierra la puerta)

Mochi: ¿Otra banana?

Cinco casas después.

Mochi: YA ME HARTE DE LAS BANANAS, MEJOR ME VOY CON LOS CHICOS.

OoooooooooooooooO

Casi todos, incluidos Félix, estaban en la fuente esperando a Rouge, Shadow y Mochi, la última es la primera en llegar.

Mochi: Veo que casi todos están aquí (mira a Félix) hola Félix.

Félix: (se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla) Hola, tanto tiempo no.

Amy: Ejem… La parejita tenga cuidado que ya vienen Shadow Y Rouge.

Cuando Shadow y Rouge ya llegaron, además del saludo a Félix, decidieron ir todos juntos a la última casa de todo el barrio. Era de esas casonas antiguas grandes, estaba un poco alejado del pueblo, por lo que le daba un aspecto aterrador. Todos estaban asustados por el aspecto de la casa, pero igualmente se atrevieron a tocar la puerta.

Para sorpresa de todos, la puerta se abrió sola, nadie sabe bien porque pero los chicos en vez de esperar entraron directo a la casa, intuición supongo. Cuando todos estaban en el centro de lo parecía ser el salón, la puerta se cerró sola aterrando más a los chicos.

Sonic: (con cierto nerviosismo) jeje tranquilos chicos de seguro fue el… viento.

Amy: ¿Y qué pasaría si no lo fue?

Rouge: No creo que sea eso Rosita.

Félix: Además los espíritus no…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase la luz de la luna llena inundo el salón, haciendo aparecer sombras con forma humana con tres ojos naranja. Todos los presentes empezaron a gritar y aún más cuando notaron algo más suelo estaba cubierto de brazos, cabezas, piernas y sangre de otras personas, todo ahí desparramado. Los espíritus empezaron a reír, ante tanto los chicos lo único que hicieron fue correr al ver que los espíritus tenían cuchillos y guadañas.

Todos estaban desesperados tratando de escapar hasta que…

Félix: (se tropieza) AUGH.

Sonic: FÉLIX- rápidamente trata de darse vuelta pero lo que consigue es que todos se detengan a ver la masacre.

Unos de los espíritus atrapa a Félix, que aterrado trata de escapar pero no puede. El Sonic Team trata de acercarse pero algo lo impide, como si trataran de avanzar pero es como tuvieran los pies pegados al suelo.

El espíritu abre la boca mostrando una gran hilera de dientes filosos, solo para comerse la cabeza del pobre zorro café.

Mochi: FÉLIX NO.

Pero ya era tarde, él había muerto decapitado. La sangre no tarda en salir de su cuello inundando parte del pasillo donde estaban. Amy, trataba de hacer el esfuerzo de no llorar y Rouge el de no vomitar, mientras Mochi se aferra a Shadow llorando desconsoladamente. Sonic solo abre los ojos tan grandes como dos platos al ver tal acto. Cuando el espíritu los voltea a ver tuvieron que empezar a correr devuelta.

Cuando vieron que el espíritu ya no los estaba siguiendo se detuvieron a descansar… gran error. Cuando todos se detienen algo agarra por los pies a Knuckles y lo arrastra lejos de los chicos solo para descubrir que era un fantasma (parecidos al del episodio de Sonic X ''El grito de Sonic'')

Knuckles: EH SUELTAME BICHARRACO.

Fantasma: Jejeje...

Shadow: SUELTALO.

Sonic en un intento de salvar a su amigo, salta directo donde esta el fantasme pero choca con lo que parece ser un escudo para que nadie entre.

Sonic: (choca contra el escudo) ¿QUE? No importa, no permitire que otra persona se vaya- y dicho esto empieza a hacer Spin-Dashs contra el escudo en un intento de romperlo.

Amy: Yo tampoco lo permitire- y empieza a golpear el escudo con su Piko Piko Hammer uniendose a Sonic.

Despues de eso Shadow empieza a golpear el escudo para que se rompa (N/P: ya se para que lo hacen T.T) tambien se suma Rouge porque no queria perder a alguien querido como el equidna. Tails aunque se lastimaba las manos tambien empezo a golpear junto a Mochi, pero todo fue en vano porque de pronto el fantasma atraveso con su mano el pecho de Knuckles sacandole el corazon.

Knuckles: AGHH.

Rouge: NO.

El fantasma solto una risa de lo mas terrorrifica, mientras tiraba el cuerpo del equidna a un lado del pasillo.

Rouge: (tratando de no llorar) no... Knuckles.- en eso no noto que unas nubes negras la empezaban a rodear cubriendola por completo para luego levantarla del suelo.

Shadow: ROUGE CUIDADO- pero antes de que se den cuenta se escucho un ruido, uno como si unos huesos se rompieran, despues el cuerpo de Rouge cayo pesadamente al suelo. Amy pego un grito del susto al ver estaba en una pose casi inhumana, con sangre saliendo de sus antes rojos labios, en sus ojos se notaba espanto y tristesa al mismo tiempo con algunas lagrimas.

Todos estaban espantados, tres amigos perdidos casi al mismo tiempo, no lo podian creer. De la nada los espíritus y los fantasmas se reunen y vuelven a perseguir a los chicos. En medio de la corrida Sonic encuentra un lugar perfecto para esconderse, una habitacion que al parecer nadie entro todavia.

Sonic: (señalando la habitacion) Chicos por aquí rapido.

Los demas: Si.

Cuando todos entraron cerraron la puerta y la trabaron con todo lo que fuera posible para que esas cosas no entraran. Cuando todos recuperaron el aliento, no hicieron mas que ponerse mas tristes al ver que no pudieron hacer nada para ayudar a sus amigos.

Shadow: Otra vez lo mismo, yo pude al menos defenderla y asi no se hubiera ido, pero no, me quede ahi parado como idiota (golpea un mueble) PORQUE NO PUDE HACER NADA- las lagrimas empiezan a salir por sus ojos carmesi- Rouge...

Mochi: (tratando de no llorar) Creo que te comprendo Shadow, aunque en lo mio yo de verdad no podia hacer nada- salen las lagrimas de sus ojos- no podia hacer nada para ayudale, nada...

Los dos quedan en silencio recordando a sus dos compañeros mientras...

Amy: (llorando) No puede ser que Knuckles ya no este aquí...

Tails: Tranquila Amy, de seguro el ahora esta en un lugar mucho mejor.

Sonic: Ademas el no querria verte Amy, por favor (le pasa su mano por su mejilla limpiandole las lagrimas) no llores.

Amy: Sonic...

Shadow: AHH (dirigiendose a los chicos) VAYANSE DE AQUI.

Cuando todos voltean ven a Shadow sujetado por una especie de correa mientras por detras se ven que los espíritus lo habian agarrado.

Mochi: NO, NO DEJARE QUE ALGUIEN MAS MUERA.

Shadow: VAYANSE YA.

Sonic: (agarra del brazo a Mochi) Vamonos.

Shadow es llevado a la fuerza a una habitacion secreta de esa habitacion mientras que los otros chicos corren, esperando que talvez el erizo negro sobreviva, pero en esos momentos lo tomaban como algo imposible.

Amy: Shadow, gracias.

OoooooooooooooooooO

El habia hecho salir sus amigos para que pudieran escapar, esta vez hizo lo que queria hacer, salvar a su gente mas querida, no tardo en salir una pequeña sonrisa. Sentia que lo llevaban a otra habitacion pero esta era negra y habia unos grilletes en el techo. Intentaba forsejear pero no podia, sentia como si su fuerza se desvanecia.

Los espíritus lo pusieron alli y lo dejaron colgando tranquilo por cinco minutos, sus ultimos cinco minutos de paz. Pasado el tiempo aparecio una persona que parecia ser un verdugo, tenía un cuchillo en su mano, con este empezo a rasgar la piel del erizo negro, haciendo que la sangre salga sin control.

Shadow: AGGHH.

Verdugo: ¿Te gusta? Pues a mi si JAJAJAJA.

Shadow: DETENTE YA.

Verdugo: ¿Por que habria de hacerlo? Jajaja.

En un momente dado el verdugo le clavo el cuchillo en medio de la cabeza, acabando asi su sufrimiento. El liquido carmesi mancho todo el suelo de la habitacion, quedandose ahi permanentemente (N/A: No me pregunten porque). El verdugo solto una carcajada que se escucho en toda la casa para luego desaparecer en una nube negra,dejando el cuerpo de Shadow colgando del techo.

OooooooooooooooooO

Sonic y los demas estaban caminando, al parecer esas cosas dejaron de perseguirlos, ahora estaban buscando la salida.

Sonic: (mira una espada de un escudo y la toma) Chicos, por precaucion tomen algo con que puedan defenderse.

Los demas: Si.

Tails toma una lanza que se encontro, Amy saca su Piko Piko Hammer y Mochi toma dos cuchillos, otro grave error. Mochi empieza a ver todo borroso y se siente mareada.

Amy: Mochi ¿estas bien?

Mochi: Si, no te preocupes-de pronto siente un dolor punzante en su cabeza y se la agarra- Agh.

Tails: ¡Mochi!

La piel de la lince se hace mas clara y las heridas que tenia de maquillaje se hicieron reales, de los cuchillos salieron grilletes que le apretaron las muñecas al mismo tiempo en que transformaban en mini-guadañas y los ojos rojos claros de Mochi perdieron su brillo y se volvieron mas oscuros. De un momento a otro su cara con terror cambio a ser a una mirada sadica.

Mochi: Jejeje...

Sonic: ¿Mochi?

Mochi: (se voltea y mira a sus amigos) Juguemos a algo, yo los persigo y ustedes intentan sobrevivir.

Y dicho esto se lanza contra los demas logrando un corte en el brazo de Sonic. Le dolia, tendria que atacar pero no podia, era su amiga, no podia, o eso creia.

Tails: (acorralado en la pared por Mochi) NO PORFAVOR NO ME HAGAS DAÑO.

Mochi: (con tono sadico) No te preocupes no lo sentiras (le clava las dos guadañas en el pecho de Tails).

Tails: AHH, SONIC (N/A: clasico pedir su ayuda XD)

Mochi: Jeje, te menti- y dicho esto tiro el cuerpo del zorrito en frente de Sonic- Aqui tienes a tu ''Hermanito'' JAJAJAJA.

Sonic: (totalmente molesto) Maldita... COMO SE TE OCURRE HACERLE ESO- de pronto su piel se vuelve mas oscura y sus pupilas desaparecen, se habia transformado en Dark Sonic.

Dark Sonic: AHORA PAGARAS POR LO QUE LE HICISTE- y dicho esto desaparecio y reaparecio detras de Mochi golpeandola por la nuca, despues le agarra de las coletas, intenta escapar pero el erizo no la dejaba.

Sonic: ¿Que se sentira ser atravesado? ¿Sera divertido?

Mochi: ¿Eh?

De un momento a otro Sonic le clavo su espada en su pecho dejando un gran hueco. Mochi no gritaba, simplemente abrio sus ojos muy grandes para despues lentamente cerrarlos dejando escapar su alma. Ante tal accion Sonic volvio a ser normal y vio como es que habia matado a un amigo, el solo se cayo en el suelo totalmente espantado.

Amy: So, Sonic ¿estas bien?

Sonic: … Soy... un asesino (deja escapar algunas lagrimas) SOY UN ASESINO, LA MATE.

Amy: Tranquilo, ella ya no era ella, comprendelo, si no lo hubieras hecho...- ahora tambien estaba llorando, no podia creer que todos se fueron, Tail, Rouge, Félix, Mochi, Shadow y Knuckles, todos en un mismo dia.

Amy: Mira ahi esta el salon y la entrada, ya podemos salir.

Sonic: ¿En serio?- mira adonde estaba mirando Amy y era verdad, la entrada estaba muy cerca- mejor vamonos antes de que nos maten.-Amy solo asintio.

Cuando estaba bien cerca de la puerta, un viento fuerte empezo a soplar, tanto que se noto que habia un agujero negro en el techo que estaba siendo formado por los espíritus. En un momento que los dos estaban desapercividos, Amy es llevada por la ''tormenta'', pero justo antes de que se vaya, Sonic la agarro de la mano, el se mantenia en pie gracias a un porte de la puerta mientras Amy flotaba.

Amy: SONIC NO ME SUELTES.

Sonic: NO LO HARE, NO PERMITIRE QUE OTRO DE MIS AMIGOS SE VAYA, SOBRE TODO VOS AMY PORQUE TE AMO.

Amy abrio los ojos bien grandes al oir eso, pero ante tal emotivo momento unas sogas agarraron a Amypor los pies y por los brazos, soltandola de su amor y llevandosela lejos.

Amy: SONIIIC.

Sonic: AMY NO.- cuando Amy cruzo ese agujero negro el viento paro y todo se quedo quieto menos las lagrimas de Sonic, acavaba de perder a sus amigos, a su hermano y la a persona que amó. Se tiro al suelo llorando sin consuelo, no podia creer todo lo que habia pasado.

Sonic: Y todo comenzo con algo tan tranquilo...

¿?: Hasta que llegaron aquí y apareci yo.

Sonic miro a un erizo negro con el peinado de Sonic pero con el flequillo de Tails, tenia vetas grises claros,sus ojos eran amarillos y tenia puesta una tunica negra y gris que no le permitia ver las manos o los pies.

Sonic: ¡¿QUIEN ERES?¡

Zatcher: Soy Zatcher The Demon Hedgehog, he vivido de la sangre de infelises como ustedes que vienen a mi casa, y a decir verdad ustedes son mi favoritos jeje.

Sonic: ¿Tus favoritos?

Zatcher: Su sangre y sus sufrimientos fueron los mejores que vi en estos 100 años, asi que decidi hacerte una apuesta.

Sonic: Escucho.

Zatcher: Si logras vencerme en combate, volvere todo a la normalidad, traere de vuelta a tus amigos, pero si pierdes tu alma quedara conmigo sufriendo por la eternidad, igualmente si ganas tendras un pequeño castigo pero con recompensa.

Sonic: No me importa el castigo,mientras tenga a mis amigos a mi lado, acepto con gusto, igualmente no creo que me venzas.

Zatcher: No te confies demaciado, soy mas fuerte de lo que paresco.

Sonic: A ver muestrame que es cierto.

Y en un parpadeo, Zatcher habia desaparecido para aparecer detras de nuestro heroe y darle un buen golpe en la espalda tirandolo al suelo. Sonic se intento levantar pero recibioun puñetaso de un costado dejandolo otra vez en el suelo. Zatcher aparecio de vuelta y le dio a Sonic, que todavia estaba en el suelo, un tremendo pisoton en la nuca, esto hizo que sangrara por la boca.

Zatcher: Je, ¿que decias que no te podria vencer?

Sonic: Esto es solo el comienzo.

Y despues Sonic le agarra del pie y lo lanza lejos para corres detras de el y darle un golpe por el costado, cuando Zatcher estaba en el suelo Sonic le da un Spin-Dash de lleno en el pecho.

Sonic: Y ahora que dices.

Zatcher: Maldito (se limpia la sangre que tenia en la boca) la vas a pagar caro.

Sonic: Eso veremos.

Zatcher vuelve a desaparecer pero esta vez ataca de frente a Sonic con una guadaña con un filo muy grande, logrado hacerle un corte en el pecho. Sonic se agarra la zona afectada mientras Zatcher le patea la cabeza para tirarlo al suelo. Esta vez le clava de lleno la guadaña en el brazo haciendo que la sangre salga sin control alguno y despues le pisa la cabeza.

Sonic: AHH (se agarra del brazo afectado) bastardo...

Zatcher: ¿Me lo dices a mi? Di tus ultimas palabras heroe (levanta su guadaña haciaendo que lo va a apuñalar)

Sonic: (_Chicos...)-_ Sonic cierra los ojos y recuerda una conversacion que tuvo con sus amigos.

_Flash Back_

_Sonic, Tails y Knuckles cuentan los huevos que trajieron por si acaso y Tails descubre en la bolsa de Sonic un huevo verde._

_Tails: ¿Que es esto Sonic?_

_Sonic: Es un huevo de halloween combinado._

_Knuckles: ¿Combinado?_

_Sonic: Si, adentro tiene la yema y la clara clasica, pero tambien tiene detergente, pimienta, sal y otras cosas que no mo acuerdo._

_Tails: Wow ¿y como lo metiste adentro?_

_Sonic: No lo se, solamente lo hice._

_Knuckles: Ten cuidado con eso que sile das a alguien en la cara podria ser peligroso._

_Tails: Knuckles tiene razon, ten cuidado._

_Sonic: No se preocupen, solo lo lanzare_ _a la puerta de un señor que no nos trate bien, y si es posible en la guarida de Eggman._

_Los tres se empiezan a reir y van tranquilamente hacia la proxima casa._

_Fin Flash Back_

Esa era la respuesta,los huevos, cuando Zatcher tenia preparada la guadaña, Sonic con su brazo sano y en un movimiento rapido agarra un huevo combinado y se lo lanza a los ojos.

Zatcher: (tirando la guadaña al suelo para cubrirse los ojos) AHH MIS OJOS QUE ES ESA COSA.

Sonic: Es un regalo de halloween, aca te doy otro- y le lanza otro huevo pero se lo atina en la boca.

Zatcher: (se tira al suelo) QUE ASCO, AHH QUEMA QUEMA

Sonic: Wow, no esperaba que mis huevos hicieran eso pero no importa (toma la guadaña y se la pone en el cuello de Zatcher) supongo que gane, ahora tienes que hacer lo que prometiste.

Zatcher lo mira de mala manera, pero era cierto, el tenia que cumplir con su parte, pero igualmente puso una sonrisa al recordar que el erizo a pesar de haber ganado tiene otro castigo.

Zatcher: (levantandose) De acuerdo, tu ganas, pero igualmente sufriras.

Sonic: Aproposito, ¿cual es el castigo?

Se ve que Zatcher solo mueve la boca y Sonic se sorprende al escuchar tal cosa, pero igualmente se la iba a soportar por sus amigos.

Zatcher: Asi que estas dispuesto a sufrir eh?

Sonic: No me importa, no es tan grave.

Zatcher: Bueno, fue un placer conocerte Sonic The Hedgehog.- y dicho esto chasqueo los dedos cubriendo a Sonic en una nube negra, en esos momentos Sonic escuchaba los gritos de sus amigos pero escuchaba que alguien lo llamaba hasta que desperto.

Tails: SONIC.

Sonic: ¿Eh?

Sonic vio que no estaba en la casona de Zatcher, estaba de vuelta en la fuente con todos sus amigos, era de noche y al parecer terminaron de hacer el recorrido de los dulces.

Tails: Sonic ¿que te paso? Te quedaste flotando un rato.

Sonic: Estoy bien Tails, me quede pensando en algo.

Shadow:¿Estabas pensando? Se viene el fin del mundo.

Sonic: Callate, que al menos yo no pienso en chicas rubias.

Shadow solo se vio rodeado de un aura depreimente de nuevo mientras Rouge lo trata de consolar.

Mochi: Bueno yo me voy yendo, se esta haciendo muy tarde.

Félix: Si quieres te acompaño.

Mochi: Bueno, adios.

Los demas: Adios.

Knuckles: Yo tambien me voy antes de que... (mira a donde supuestamente estaba Rouge, mira el cielo y ve a la murcielago yendo en direccion a Angel Island) YA SE FUE, MEJOR ME DOY PRISA ANTES DE QUE SE LLEVE LA MASTER EMERALD- y dicho esto se fue lo mas rapido que pudo.

Shadow: Yo tambien me voy, adios- y se fue usando sus Air-Shoes.

Tails: Bueno, Amy y yo nos vamos.

Sonic: ¿Ustedes dos juntos?

Amy: Si, hay algun problema?

Sonic: Ninguno, pero antes que nada (se acerca a Amy y le da un beso) nos vemos- y se fue corriendo superando la barrera del sonido.

Mientras Sonic llegaba a su casa, noto que habia luna llena, tendria que cumplir su castigo. Cuando llego, se quito su dizfras y se metio en la cama. Cuando se durmio, la luna se puso color rojo escarlata y el erizo empezo a tener pesadillas, para despues despertar sobresaltado. Habia soñado todo lo sucedido ese dia, desde la muerte de sus amigos, hasta su combate con Zatcher.

Sonic: Mi castigo... recordar el sufrimiento y el dolor, ademas de que las en las lunas escarlata, osea la luna llena, vivir todo de vuelta (mira la luna que otra vez se hizo blanca) todo sea por mis amigos- y se volvio a acostar a pesar de saber lo que le tocara.

**Fin de Scarlet Nightmare.**

**Es el fic mas largo que hice hasta ahora, bueno primero lo primero, Félix The Fox es un amigo, que tiene otro nombre pero nosotros le decimos asi, gracias por proponerte y perdon si tuviste una muerte fea, segundo N/P es nota del publico, estoy segura que pensaron eso.**

**Gracias a todos por leer, dejen reviews, que pronto continuare con mi otros proyecton. NOS VEMOS.**


End file.
